


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by Loving_oneshots



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, M/M, School Trip, Skiing, Slow Dancing, Teacher-Teacher relationship, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_oneshots/pseuds/Loving_oneshots
Summary: Liam and Marc are teachers and best friends. They go on a school trip, we'll see where this goes. A lot of dancing and fluff. And I am not good at summaries...





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

> original characters, not taken from any tv show
> 
> If you have any ideas for a new story, please feel free to put it in the comments, as I am currently lacking inspiration. It can be with original characters, but also a fandom (if I know it).

They have been the best friends since Liam Cooper became a staff member at Galileo Galilei High school.

After graduating from university he decided to do his practical year in the school of a good friend. He immediately had a good connection with his mentor, Marc Bergman, which is how they became best friends in such a short time.

Liam has short red-blonde hair and green eyes. He is 1,87 m (6’2”) tall and 29 years old. He loves to go surfing in summers. Liam teaches History next to PE. The first day, he came to the school, he wore a shirt and a pair of jeans, his bag full of stuff for his desk and the kids. Marc had smiled at him as he entered the teacher’s lounge and showed him his desk, directly next to Marc’s. He helped to unpack and they fell into an easy conversation about the usual small talk stuff.

Marc, on the other hand, isn’t a very tall guy, about 1,77 m (5’10”). He has short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He is 31 years old and loves soccer. Marc teaches Latin and PE. The first day Liam saw him, he wore jeans and a V-neck T-shirt, which seemed to be a little small as you could make out his abs and muscular chest underneath it. Liam instantly liked the shirt.

They are the most liked teachers in school, but together they could be described as an actual dream team, able to read each other’s minds, finishing sentences and stuff like that. The students eventually even talked about them as a “bromance”, which neither of them were disturbed by.

Liam and Marc also started meeting outside the school. As they are both single, which Liam found out more quickly than he thought, they had quite a lot of time. Marc took him to his “round table”, as he likes to call it. Every Wednesday he meets up with his friends in a Pub, they watch rugby, cricket, soccer or whichever sport is on TV. And they would drink, a lot. Liam liked that “tradition”, even though they ended up with a black eye more often than one should. Thursday is always funny after such an evening because the pupils would just ask, “Ah, Mister Bergman, the round table again?” he would nod, take a sip from his strong coffee and they’d start laughing and he would tell them what had happened this time.

Every year in the week before winter break, the junior year goes on a skiing trip together with nearly all of their PE teachers. They all have a great time there, teachers and pupils, which Liam found out on his first tour. At the first stop, the bus did, he and Marc were already engaged in a snowball fight. Of course, skiing and snowboarding were great too, but the evenings were the best. They played Activity, teachers against students, where each side placed a bet, what to do if the other team lost. Liam quickly found out that the teachers were great together, but nobody would defeat him and Marc. No class had ever defeated the teachers anyways.

And then there was the drinking, lots of it. As the students of the junior year are old enough to drink beer and wine, they allowed it. Because of the students finally being allowed to drink the atmosphere of the trips wasn’t tense at all and the teachers got to drink a beer too. Liam also found out, that the whole group went to a club the day before driving back home. Every year some teachers remained sober, to watch over the students, while the rest seemed to be getting drunker than their students. Of course, neither the students nor the teachers complained about this tradition…

Liam and Marc always looked forward to that week.

This time they decided to not take the bus with the students, but drive with Liam’s car. They already departed Friday, to make a stop in a hotel. They arrived about half a day before the students and other teachers. Marc decided that they would go skiing already because they were both teaching the beginners this year, which meant that they wouldn’t be doing much.

The students arrived at nine in the evening and everybody went to bed after dinner. The next two days were also quite normal because everybody was exhausted. After dinner, they always had about an hour theory course in their groups. Mostly watching and analysing videos of the students, to improve their technique. Once Marc had accidentally filmed Liam’s butt, next to a student, that was skiing. He told the group to please concentrate on the pupil, which resulted in everybody in the room staring at Liam’s ass.

Tuesday was different. The teachers decided, that it was the perfect day for their Activity game. The bets for this year were a little strange, but nothing unusual, Liam thought. If the students would lose, they’d have to climb up a small mountain, imitating a caterpillar. If the teachers would lose the game, they’d have to dance the whole Gangnam Style song.

Liam and Marc really loved the game. It showed, that they actually are a dream team, especially in pantomime, where nobody would have even thought of the word when Liam or Marc already said it.

Everybody had fun, but this time it was a little different. Most of the students knew each other longer than in the other classes, many of them were friends since Elementary school.

The teachers lost the game, for the first time in nine years. Marc took his beer and sat down on the couch, acting as if he was crying. Liam joined him and hugged him, both started laughing instantly. Liam opened two more beers for them and they went upstairs with the other teachers, planning the dance. They sat down next to each other. The time went by and Marc had his fourth beer, as he started to touch him. He patted Liam’s shoulder and drew patterns on his back with his fingers. Nothing unusual, as Liam knew, how Marc touched him and his other friends after a certain amount of alcohol. He never had any problems with it, as they were drinking together quite often.

This time he felt different, his stomach started tingling a bit and he leaned into the touch, just a little bit. Maybe he has had enough beers for today, Liam thought. They sat at the table for another half hour, Marc had started messing with his hair about ten minutes ago, when the other teachers started leaving the room. When they were alone, Liam turned his head and asked, how many beers Marc has already had, to which Marc replied by holding up his hand, showing a five.

“It is definitely time for bed now,” Liam said and stood up, and Marc followed, a bit clumsy with the chairs. They stood in front of Marc’s room and Liam looked at him. Marc stared into his eyes, not intending to do anything. “Your key!” Liam said. “It’s in my left pocket,” Marc replied, still not moving. Liam didn’t want to wait any longer, so he reached out to get the key. As he turned around to unlock the door, Marc tugged at his shirt. “Is this time for a goodnight kiss?” he asked. Liam chuckled and said, “Only for beautiful and sober girls.” But he suddenly felt his stomach twist a little, ok maybe not only for beautiful girls he thought, as he looked at Marc.

“Really?” Marc said, sounding a bit sad. Liam pushed the door open and Marc inside. He took a step inside, kissed his cheek and made his way back to his own room, thinking about how happy Marc had looked.

The next day came, everybody, looked forward to the dance. Marc hadn’t mentioned anything about yesterday, so Liam didn’t talk about it either, thinking it was just the alcohol. After dinner, everybody dressed up to go ice-skating. After two hours and a lot of punch, the teachers danced, before they had to catch the bus. The students had brought the music and everybody was in a great mood.

They had come up with a real choreography, Liam starting with some sort of a lap dance without an actual lap (you guys know what I mean), Jason, another snowboarder performed a caterpillar and Marc laid down on the ground, taking his feet in his hands and started swinging with Liam’s help. Mister Snider, the oldest teacher, performed a pirate and Miss James tried to twerk, apparently better than anyone expected. The other teachers performed some dances not really fitting into any category… Everybody loved the refrain and the “sexy lady” part, where Liam danced that Gangnam style part, while Marc was laying under him, chin on his hands swinging from one side to the other. The other teachers had also made pairs and did the same.

After the dance, Marc and Liam walked behind the group. “So I am your lady then,” Marc said. Liam turned his head to him, “Yes, you definitely are!” he said and they started laughing. “So do I get the kiss you promised yesterday now?” Marc asked him. Liam looked at the other man and saw his big smile, knowing that he was joking, but he decided to play along. “Only after a proper date with lots of drinks, maybe.” He whispered into Marc’s ear. “Well, that’s not a problem,” Marc said laughing.

On the ride back to the hotel the kids were already talking about the club tomorrow. They were excited to go, but also sad that the week was over already. Back at the hotel, everybody went to bed, because the examinations were due tomorrow in the morning.

They went really well, nobody fell or failed the test. After lunch, nearly all the students went home already, to pack their bags. The teachers decided to stay on the mountain for a while longer, finally not needing to watch over the kids.

The dinner was as great as it was the last few days and everybody had fun, singing, chatting, some were dancing already. This time, Marc, Liam and Miss James were chosen to stay sober. Of course, they weren’t overly excited, but nobody actually complained.

The bus picked them up at nine and the students must have been drinking beforehand already, because no group could be sober and still singing and dancing all the way to the club… Marc gave some quick instructions, what they were allowed to drink and do and when they would meet again to drive back, then the students were entering the club and nobody saw them again. That was until Liam spotted some of them dancing on the tables, more and more joining. He showed it to Marc and they started laughing about the particularly bad dance moves of some students.

At 11.30 they all met outside again to catch the bus. Marc did a quick headcount, but as he wanted to tell the group where to go, Miss James told him, that she would be going back to the hotel with all of them, and Liam and Marc could stay a while longer, to have some fun. Marc, of course, accepted the offer and talked to Liam about it, who was just as happy. So after they made sure, that all the students actually entered the bus, they went back inside.

They sat down at a table next to the bar and Marc ordered four Tequila shots for them. “Wanna make me drunk eh?” Liam asked as Marc came back. “Oh, you know me, Liam,” Marc answered. “Yeah, that’s exactly why I am asking.” He said and laughed. About an hour and not so many drinks as you might think later, they are sitting next to each other, chatting about the latest soccer game. Marc had placed his hand on Liam’s back again and he ordered two more beers.

Marc started playing with his hair a little and Liam suggested that they could go dancing a bit if he wanted. “I could also dance for you if you’d like…” Marc said with a playful smirk on his face. “Oh, you can dance, I am not sure if anybody would like to see that!” Liam answered laughing. “Oi, that’s not nice, but I’ll still show you,” Marc said as he stood up. Liam turned his chair around so he could see him.

Well, Marc did start dancing, but not some strange breakdance moves that Liam had expected. No, Marc started dancing a proper lap dance, Liam was happy that it was pretty dark in the club, so nobody could really watch them. Not that he didn’t like what he saw, he loved it, but he thought it would be quite embarrassing for Marc if anyone would see that.

After Marc had finished his clumsy dance, Liam said that they should better get going, they’d have to wake up early tomorrow. Marc agreed, which was odd as Liam thought he’d need to convince him first, but he didn’t mind this development either.

Back at the hotel, Liam and Marc walked up to Marc’s room, where they stopped. “We didn`t even really dance together,” the smaller man said, sounding a bit sad. “That’s ok, maybe next time,” Liam replied, patting his shoulder. “Come in, please, I want to show you something,” Marc told him while opening the door. “But make it short, we have to get up early in the morning,” Liam said quietly, trying not to be too loud because he really didn’t want to wake up anyone.

He followed Marc into his room and shut the door. “Do you want a beer?” Marc asked. “Where on earth have you got all that beer from?” Liam asked back, sounding a little shocked. “Well then no beer for you,” Marc said. He returned with his phone in his hand, typing something. He put it down onto the bed and said, “I was sad that we didn’t dance together, so I thought maybe we could do that now…”

Marc offered Liam a hand and he took it without thinking twice. The song, Slow Dancing in a Burning Room, started playing quietly, not too loud, so nobody would wake up. Marc put Liam’s hand around his waist and slung his own arms around Liam’s neck. Liam put his other arm around Marc’s waist too, pulling him closer.

As he looked up, he saw a big smile on Marc’s face, then he looked into his eyes. He forgot everything else and just lost himself in the deep blue, which seemed to be shining, even though the room was quite dark. That way they slowly danced around the room, not talking, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. “I could do that all day,” Marc whispered into Liam’s ear. “Me too,” Liam said, noticing that Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran was playing.

Marc suddenly stopped dancing, causing Liam to look up. Their faces were closer than he had thought, but he really didn’t care. Marc looked into his eyes, then to his lips. He closed the remaining distance between them, Liam immediately kissed back. The kiss was slow and passionate. It was sweet and definitely too short, Liam thought as they broke apart. “I wanted to do that for a long time,” Marc whispered.

Liam smiled and kissed him again, placing a hand on his chest. The kiss wasn’t that slow anymore, but still tender and passionate. “You have been training more recently, haven’t you,” Liam said and laughed. “Maybe…” Marc answered, smiling brightly.

“Will you kiss men more often now?” He asked. “No, but I’ll kiss one man more often…” Liam smiled, “How did you know that I don’t usually kiss men?” “You told me about your fiancée once, I figured if you’d like to marry a woman, you wouldn’t have a huge interest in kissing men,” Marc said, “but I am glad that you changed your mind about that.”

“Well, the first time I realised, that I am not only attracted to women was my first day at the school, but you were also wearing that tight shirt, my favourite by the way,” Liam said and kissed Marc again. “I’ll definitely wear that more often in school.” “Oh, now you’re getting mean”, Liam chuckled. “Me, never, I just want to tease you, you know how I am…”

“What are we doing in school, I mean how do we –“, Liam was cut off by Marc with a kiss. “We’ll just do **that** when we want to and let gossip do the rest. The school is very open towards the LGTB+ community and I know that the students are shipping us already.”

“Deal, but let’s wait with that until the winter break is over, so I’ll better go now,” Liam said and turned around, to go back to his room. “Wait.”, Marc whispered and took his hand. Liam turned around and Marc kissed him again, long and passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> If you have any ideas for a new story, please feel free to put it in the comments, as I am currently lacking inspiration. It can be with original characters, but also a fandom (if I know it).


End file.
